Believer
by ReaperTMWrites
Summary: Green is a shiny leafeon. All he wants is to be loved...T for swearing (like once) and bloody gore shtuff. Kingdom AU. Does not relate to any other story as of yet.


Key:  
 _Hi_ Thoughts  
"Hi" Speaking  
For best experience, listen to "Believer" by Imagine Dragons while reading.

* * *

Green was a normal leafeon.  
Well, not exactly. He was shiny.  
And he was kinda shy.  
But that shouldn't matter, right?

Wrong.

See, the pokemon in his village were very close-minded.  
Note I said were.  
Anyway, they did not like shinies, or shy pokemon.  
This was, quite obviously, bad for Green, as he was both.  
They treated him like an outsider, bullied him, abused him, and did things to him that I don't dare even say.

He was not treated very well, that's for sure.

And one day...

...he snapped.

He killed them all.  
The first ones he killed were the two who were the worst, a flareon named Booster and a jolteon named Lionel.  
Well, not the worst, but they followed him around, taunting him, telling him he was a worthless piece of shit.

So he killed them.

He tortured them, tearing them apart slowing with vines while telling them the things they'd said to him.  
"Wortless shit."  
"Can't even defend yourselves."  
"Just die already."

And just before they died, he said, "How do you like your own medicine, hmm?"

This was only the first death.

He tortured and killed most of them.

Some from the village ran while they still could.

Nobody was left alive.

When he killed the last person, the one who was the very worst, after forcing them to watch while he killed the others, the last thing he said to them was, "Maybe somebody will bring me a believer. Maybe somebody will know what I've been through.  
But for now...

...I'll have to make do with killing you..."

He then hunted down the ones who ran.

* * *

He found them all.  
He killed them all.

The next thing to do was kill the king.

 _After all..._

 _...he's the one who started this entire thing..._

See, the king was also very close-minded.  
He hated, and subsequently outlawed, pokemon who didn't believe that he was a god.  
He also banned shinies from the country, and if they stayed, they were subject to his every whim, and when they turned 13, they were to be delivered to him.

He either killed them or turned them into slaves.

Green was not yet thirteen. He would turn twelve in a few months.

He did, however, want to make the kin SUFFER.

And thus he set out for the capital.

* * *

He arrived.

He went immediately to the castle, only stopping to kill guards.

He grinned.  
 _This would be fun._  
 _For him, at least._

* * *

He stormed through the castle.

He killed every guard he came across, ripped apart every official, tore every pokemon to shreds.  
He didn't kill them all, of course (there were too many in the castle for that, and he avoided killing the shinies, only knocking them out), but he killed a good many.

A good while later, he arrived at the king's chambers.  
He opened the door.

* * *

The king turned at the sound of the opening door.  
 _Who could that be? Nobody would dare disturb me in my private chambers._

A shiny leafeon came in.

 _Oh, I bet it's another one of those thirteen-year-olds. Probably shipped in from a far-out village._

He growled. "You shall be executed. I have no use for you."

The leafeon grinned. "That's where you're wrong. I'M going to kill YOU, not the other way around..."

The king growled. "If it's a fight you want, then a fight you shall get. A battle...to the death!"

They both leaped at the same time.

* * *

A few hours later, a fairly battered Green held the king in vines.

"You should have just let me kill you...it would have been much more painful."

The king struggled, unable to say anything due to the vines in his mouth.

"Well, more fun for me. And it's not like you don't deserve it."

Green grinned.

"This, my dear king..."

The vines tightened.

"...is PAYBACK."

* * *

He suffocated the king.  
Slowly.  
He had slowly tightened the vines, also making sure to pull the king apart slowly while he suffocated him.

The king had died trying to plead for his life.

He grinned. "I guess that makes me the king, hmm? Since you had no heirs, because you killed them..." He asked the king, with no response.  
Obviously. He was dead.

Green snatched the crown from the king's head with a vine. "And then..."  
He sighed.  
"...well, now, I guess...I'll get somebody to bring me a believer."

* * *

He ruled with an iron vine.

He had declared himself a king, and restricted the villages.

Many pokemon feared him, as he killed those who opposed him, and had taken the pokemon that had evaded him in the castle as slaves.

The shinies?

They went free.

But the non-shinies, the ones who had persecuted him for so long...

...well, let's just say that nobody ever found him a believer who wasn't a shiny.

And the country was full of shinies.

All the normal pokemon had either been scared off, killed, or become slaves.

And no one dared try to save them...

* * *

A/N: Welp

That took care of those plot bunnies

By the way, the king can be whatever pokemon you want him to be.

Have fun~


End file.
